the last stand of the greatpart 1 the wanderer
by hawkeye157
Summary: epic tale of the last erigon style mage against the ever growing harry potter style wizard and theyre ministry of magic


last stand of the great(part one)

It was dark they say when the stange man came through that village. He was not young, but couldnt have been older than thirty at the time. His lank hair reached his shoulders and was a dark black, he wore a dark green traveling cloak what was terribly faded over his equally shabby set of robes, that might have been black at one time but were a dull gry. He looked to be a frail man but in his eyes shone a overpowering resolve and powerful mind but also a great sadness was definately over the man. though definately tired from his journy the man radiated with some unseen power as he surveyed the area. the town itself was empty but consisted of two dozen houses of a shabby look there was a stable and the local church rested in the center. normally he might have stayed the night in such a peaceful setting but soon after he entered the village he stoped in the center and drew a sword from inside of his traveling cloak. he looked gaunt as the aurors surrounded him wands pointed at his chest as they exited each house. the man did not look woried, as if this was what he wanted he smiled at the leader of the group that would be his exocutioners and asked "are you pleased? you have cornered me as not many have been able to do" the leader looked at him and in a stern voice said "its over lay down your arms and come quietly we dont need any bloodshed its over" the man looked at him a frown on his face " thats it over? i dont think so, not after what you people have done" he raised his other arm to the sky and looking around him said"drop your wands and this village exists, as do the rest of you when i leave it, otherwise i will end you all" leader looked him in the eye and asked in a quiet voice "the ministry has deemed that if you will not come with us quietly we are to kill you on sight. i give you my word you wont be harmed in my custody so if you want to live youll listen to me" the man laughed as if he were enjoyinga small joke and said to the wizard" you are indeed a credit to your kind but i will not take your words as you wish if you and your men do not back away and leave me you will not see the sun rise another day." the leader frowned and said to the man"you leave me no choice. men attack as was ordered" at once the wizards cried in unison "Avada kedavra!" jets or green light flew from theyre wands at the man who meerly frouned and shouted "letta garjzla"and in that moment everything seemed to stop. the man stood ther as the wizards stared at the scene. one man surrounded by twenty rays of greren light each an inch from him, radiant in his power. the man shouted garjzla once more and the lights faded away as suddenly as they had appeared." What... what are you" gasped the leader of the auros as he stared at the man he was sent to capture. the man looked at him and said in a stern voice "i am the last of the order of the ancient i am the mage Carn" and then he raised his hand above his head and in a powerful voice cried "brisingr!" from his outstreached hand came forth a dome of green flame that engulfed the man and before anyone could run or react it expanded and in that instant devoured the whole village in the green flames. and then it shrank back down to him and was gone as quickly as it had come leaving carn looking weary but still alert in the vllage square. carn then sheathed his sword and made his way through the desicrated village leaving nothing behind him but his persuers burning corpses. as he reached the exit he turned and gestured tword the lake boardering the village, where the villagers had retreated to when the aurors emptied the town. the towns people were terrified and started to run but the mage only smiled and raising his voice saying "reisa du adurna" and at once all the water in the lake floated into the air and at the guidance of the mages hand drenched the flames of the village. "bury theyre corpses but mark them not for a traitor dies a traitor and thus is the way." he turned and walked into the forest moving like a dying man in his exhaustion. thus begins the path of carn last of the order of the ancients.


End file.
